


Un cercano cielo lejano

by nylie



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Coda, M/M, Mini, Yuki saca conclusiones sobre sus sentimientos, mencion a tohru y akito, y su relacion con yuki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Yuki está al mismo tiempo en el patio del instituto sentado junto a Kakeru, en la habitación que compartió en su infancia con Akito y en cada uno de sus recuerdos con Tohru.O, la conversación de Yuki y Kakeru en las gradas, versión 2.0(s02e22 coda)
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Un cercano cielo lejano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, v. 2.0 : ) No soy yo si no me guardo una sorpresa bajo la manga hehehe. Es cortito, pero no podía dejar de escribirte de ellos en el año que finalmente te los han animado! 
> 
> Cuando vi esta escena, y Yuki le habla a Kakeru de sus (no)sentimientos por Tohru, no dejé de pensar que a la conclusión que tendría que haber llegado era otra, así que aquí está mi versión de los hechos :)

_HOW THE SKY FEELS SO CLOSE YET SO FAR._

_(Yuki, Fruits Basket)_

Yuki está al mismo tiempo en el patio del instituto sentado junto a Kakeru, en la habitación que compartió en su infancia con Akito y en cada uno de sus recuerdos con Tohru.

Adelante, el club de fútbol tiene una de sus prácticas, sus voces se entremezclan con los recuerdos. Afuera de la habitación, Yuki escucha las voces de Momiji, Haru y Kyo. Kakeru se inclina hacia él. Está lleno de curiosidad y repite las palabras que Yuki pronunció. Una confesión. O algo similar. En sus memorias, Tohru sostiene los bordes del protector de la huerta en medio de la tormenta. Kakeru aún no suena muy convencido y Yuki ríe. El sonido le brota de los pulmones. Cálido. Tohru lo mira y le dice que, por favor, si lo olvida, vuelva a ser su amigo. Kakeru lo escucha, atento. Akito, en cambio, tiene los ojos desorbitados, el roce frío de sus dedos intenta atraparlo en el pasado. Aquí, la pelota repiquetea en la cancha, Yuki mira hacia arriba, luego a las manos de Kakeru. Éste tiene los dedos apretados sobre las piernas, quietos, inmóviles. Como nunca.

Yuki habla.

Mientras habla, Tohru sonríe ese gesto característico suyo que le recuerda que no importa de qué esté hablando, siempre estará escuchando. Mientras habla, Akito se balancea en los brazos de Shigure, el rostro oculto, la oscuridad gritando a oídos sordos. Mientras habla, Kakeru no deja de verlo. Le brillan los ojos. Así como Tohru resplandece bajo la luz de las estrellas.

La habitación de Akito queda atrás mientras Yuki corre, y corre, y corre lejos de la residencia de los Sohma, y mientras corre habla.

Yuki le cuenta a Kakeru una historia a medias, a retazos.

—Tohru se quedó y me escuchó.

_(—Me ofreció bondad.)_

—Ella me aceptó.

_(—Me hizo sentir que podía servir para algo.)_

—Tohru no rechazó a alguien tan débil como yo.

_(—Me dio un lugar donde sentirme amado.)_

La torpeza de aquellas palabras se le enreda en la lengua junto a la vergüenza y a la verdad. Yuki no puede amarla. No como lo hace Kyo.

—No… no se sentía correcto —dice. Yuki apoya el rostro sobre el hombro de Tohru, el egoísmo retrocede y descansa como un niño pequeño. La memoria le apresa el pecho. Suena un silbato, atrayéndolo de vuelta al presente. La voz del entrenador se eleva, el viento la arrastra, y una pelota rueda hacia ellos. Kakeru se pone de pie y baja las escaleras. Yuki se fija en cómo eleva la pelota con un simple movimiento, comienza a jugar con ella. Akito nunca le dejó a él tener una, jugar con una.

Kakeru golpea la pelota con el pecho, con el pie, con la rodilla.

—¿No te estarás rindiendo? —le pregunta, y su duda arde. Arde como la voz de Akito en las orejas. _No sirves. No sirves. No sirves._ Yuki sacude la cabeza. Tohru le apoya una mano en los cabellos. Akito se desvanece. Kakeru escucha.

—No. No es eso. —Yuki toma la pelota en las manos cuando Kakeru la lanza en su dirección. Presiona firme contra el cuero. Es redonda, un pensamiento ridículo que se le cuela en el medio de su explicación. Una furia incontenible le crece desde los pies. Yuki habla, grita, patea la pelota. Ésta rebota contra la malla. El sonido que despliega desciende arrasando con su enojo y se apoya en las manos de Kakeru—. No es lo que quiero… me sentiría tan solo.

Las lágrimas que se le acumulan en los ojos ahora son las mismas que intentaba ocultar de Akito, las mismas que derramó en la playa contra el hombro de Tohru, las mismas que Kakeru observa. Éste tiene el rostro ligeramente ladeado y los labios apretados. Yuki se desinfla como un globo pinchado, baja los hombros, se encoje como si aún estuviera recogido en la esquina de la habitación de Akito. En la habitación, Yuki se pone de pie con pasos temblorosos. En sus memorias, Tohru le ofrece una mano llena de luz.

A Kakeru, Yuki dice—: Esta vez, esta vez quiero descubrirme yo.

En la cancha, las voces se elevan, descienden, los pies resuenan al correr. Yuki está aquí. Kakeru da vuelta a la pelota entre las manos, la presiona con las yemas de los dedos. Yuki está aquí. Las lágrimas se le acumulan en los ojos. Kakeru lo mira.

—Nunca vi a nadie tan desesperado por seguir viviendo —las palabras suenan adultas en sus labios. Kakeru las entrega con honestidad y éstas golpean contra Yuki, fieras, reales. Kakeru tiene la amenaza de una sonrisa ligera en los labios. Yuki está aquí—. ¡No llores, YunYun!

Y como está aquí, recibe la pelota directo en el rostro. Es redonda, firme y duele. Le sacude el cuerpo, los pensamientos, el centro. Duele. La queja se le materializa en los labios y la pelota vuela con fuerza hacia Kakeru. Y regresa. Y va. Y vuelve. Hasta que de sus memorias de infancia sólo queda el dolor en el cuerpo luego de cada lanzamiento. La voz de Kakeru, alta, firme, se eleva por sobre los gritos del entrenador a sus espaldas. No se detienen. Aquel acto infantil no tiene objetivo ni final.

Hasta que Yuki, caprichosamente, toma la pelota en las manos y se sienta nuevamente en los escalones de la escalera.

Kakeru parpadea.

—Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? —Yuki se muerde el labio, conteniendo la risa que amenaza con brotarle desde los pulmones con tanta intensidad que sería capaz de prenderle fuego. Es inútil. El sonido le brota de los labios como una llamarada. Yuki puede sentir el ardor en los brazos, el latido del corazón, el repiquetear de la risa tomando forma contra las costillas. Es más consciente que nunca de sentirse vivo.

Kakeru continúa mirándolo incrédulo. Luego, abre los labios.

La queja rebota junto a la pelota cuando Yuki la deja ir por la escalera.

—¡YunYun! —Kakeru avanza un par de pasos, hasta pisar la pelota con un pie. Sonríe—. ¿Pero un idiota guapo, verdad, YunYun?

Yuki lamenta no tener la pelota en las manos para volver a reventársela en la cara. Sacude la cabeza, con la risa aun ardiéndole contra el paladar y se deja recostar hacia atrás. El cielo se despliega claro y extenso, inalcanzable y cercano al mismo tiempo. Yuki está aquí. Se siente liviano. Las nubes podrían bajar, cargarlo sobre sus hombros de algodón blanco y llevarlo hasta un país muy, muy lejano.

Las nubes siguen su curso. Yuki siente su cuerpo al completo. El movimiento de los dedos de los pies, el sudor que le corre por el cuello, el roce de los cabellos sobre los ojos. Kakeru se sienta a su lado. Su sombra lo acecha. La oscuridad lo rodea. El corazón nunca se vuelve pesado. Late. Fuerte. Volaría si tuviera alas.

Kakeru ladea el rostro, inclinándose sobre él para poder mirarlo. El cabello baila delante de sus ojos, y éstos, de un marrón intenso, tan parecido y tan diferentes a los de Tohru, brillan con el mismo tipo de calidez.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿No deberías hablarlo con ella?

La voz de Kakeru es como un arrullo. Se mueve con la brisa. Se mece junto a sus cabellos. El sol enmarca la suavidad de sus gestos y Yuki aprieta los labios. El calor en la punta de la nariz le abrasa como si continuara bajo el roce directo del sol.

_(—Porque eres bueno.)_

Yuki sacude la cabeza.

_(—Porque me escuchas.)_

—Tohru siempre pone a los demás antes que ella.

_(—Porque me haces sentir que importo.)_

—No es el momento.

_(—Porque estás lleno de bondad.)_

—No quiero preocuparla con esto.

_(—Como ella.)_

Yuki mira a Kakeru. Como miró a Tohru en las escaleras. En el puente cuando le dio aquel lazo. En la tienda de su hermano. En cada uno de sus torpes intentos de amarla de aquella manera, tan distante y tan poco certera, que nunca le había salido bien.

Yuki mira a Kakeru como Kyo mira a Tohru.

Aquella epifanía se le atraviesa en la garganta con la misma certeza con que lo hizo el significado de sus sentimientos, aquella noche desde la ventana de su habitación, cuando había visto correr a Tohru. Aunque ahora intenta empujarla al más recóndito espacio en su pecho, con la misma desesperación con la que se aferró a la vergüenza de sus sentimientos hacia Tohru, el corazón le late traicionero.

El cielo sobre sus cabezas se mece como si lo formaran olas. Yuki se siente mareado.

No sabe qué hacer con aquella información. No sabe lo que significa. No, sí sabe, pero no quiere hacerlo. ¿Le gusta Kakeru? Aquel mero pensamiento es suficiente para enrojecer sus mejillas y quemarle en el cuerpo. Yuki se muerde el labio. Observa a Kakeru buscando aquello que siempre buscó en Tohru y le sorprende la repuesta de su cuerpo. Se siente eufórico. Se siente avergonzado. Se siente confundido. Yuki mira a Kakeru y ve a Tohru. Todas aquellas características que él por tanto tiempo ha anhelado. Yuki mira a Kakeru, y lo que anhela son sus labios.

—Yo…

—¡YunYun! —Kakeru le presiona un dedo contra la mejilla, sacudiéndole el rostro, con aquel tono molesto que a Yuki le saca siempre de sus casillas y que ahora le eriza la piel adormecida por la revelación de aquel deseo. Kakeru presiona los labios en un puchero y se queja—. ¡¿Pero a mí si puedes molestarme?!

El dedo de Kakeru le presiona la mejilla, meciendo a Yuki en el suelo de manera incómoda. Debería quejarse, debería enojarse, pero el roce en la piel le produce un cosquilleo placentero que se le extiende por todo el cuerpo.

Yuki está aquí. Y, cuando Kimi los interrumpe, empujando a Kakeru por la escalera, diciéndole que deje de molestarlo, Yuki entiende que lo que realmente quiere es estar, sólo y únicamente, en este momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Cómo la conclusión de Yuki a sus (no)sentimientos por Tohru y que Kakeru lo haga sentir similar no fue: es que me gustan los chicos, en vez es que la veo como una madre... nunca dejará de hacerme gracia, pero para eso está este fic. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, kudos & comentarios siempre llenan el alma!


End file.
